


Just Stay Where You Are

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on July 15, 2019.The original summary is below:"It has happened! I have written my first Kastle fic inspired by my music soulmate Dermot Kennedy.(In case it wasn’t obvious/you haven’t heard: I’m in love with him).(Also #DermotintheKastle is most definitely happening in the fall when his debut album comes out).Anyway here’s Frank taking care of a drunk Karen infused with all the raw vulnerability and goddamn feels Outnumbered gave me. I hope I captured it.Enjoy!"





	Just Stay Where You Are

“Hey just… stay where you are Karen. I’m coming.”  
  
Frank flies out the door, barely remembering to take his coat and keys with him.  
  
He pulls up to _Josie’s_ and there’s Karen, waiting underneath the awning looking squeamish.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah I just… I, um, threw up. Behind that bush.”  
  
He follows her embarrassed gaze to the aforementioned and rather dead bush.  
  
“That’s good, Karen. I have water in the car. Let’s get you home.”  
  
“I promise I’m not like this I just… it’s been a fucking ass of a week and I took it too far…”  
  
“It’s okay.” He chuckles as he half lifts her into the passenger seat. He fastens her seatbelt, gently closes the door.  
  
The radio is on low as he drives his van down 11th Avenue. A man sings about not going lonely here just yet. Karen has curled herself into a ball in the seat with her head pressed against the window. Her hair is mussed and the skirt of her dress is wrinkled but she is beautiful all the same. It’s cliche to think but Frank can’t help himself. She’s breathtaking to him in every way.  
  
He turns his attention back to the road. He hears her shift and thinks she’s just changing her sleeping position but out of the corner of his eye he sees her hand reaching across the space between them.  
  
“You need the water Karen…”  
  
“No.” She whispers as her hand weakly tries to grab at his fingers. He meets her the rest of the way. The distance is too wide though when she tries to pull his hand to put in her lap and she loses her grasp. They try again and their hands snap together. It’s a magnetic force Frank hasn’t felt in a long time. The distance is still awkward but neither move. They continue to hold onto each other as she dozes off again.  
  
He knows he should say something. There’s a lot he wants to say to her.  
  
_I’m sorry._  
_I know I let you down._  
_I’m sorry._  
_I know you love me._  
_I’m sorry._  
_It killed me to leave you at that hospital. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do._  
_I’m sorry._  
_I love…_  
  
It’s the perfect moment to, there’s a chance she might hear him.  
  
“Karen…”  
  
His mouth goes dry. The faces of his family, bloody and lifeless flash across his mind.  
  
No, he can do this. Frank knows he can get there, to where she is. Karen is already there, waiting, he just has to meet her halfway…  
  
He drops her hand. Karen blinks awake and even in her inebriated state she knows. She puts her hand back in her lap.  
  
“You don’t know…”  
  
“Know what Karen?”  
  
“You don’t know, youshdon’t…” She slurs.  
  
He pulls over, they’re about a block away from her apartment building.  
  
“Don’t know you…”  
  
“We’re about a block away, are you okay to walk?”

“Yeah but…shdon’t know…”

“It’s okay Karen you don’t have to tell me.”  
  
“I don’t know why I never told you. But I, I have ideas. I’m not who you think I am. You think I’m this angel or saint or savior…”  
  
“I never thought that…”  
  
“Frank I killed…”  
  
“Karen.”  
  
“I did Frank. My brother Kevin died in a car wreck I caused. I shot a man seven times. There’s blood on these hands.”  
  
He turns off the car and gets out. Karen opens the door and is trying to get out by the time he reaches her.  
  
“Hey, stop you’re gonna…”  
  
“What? Get hurt?” She shouts.  
  
“Yes.” He answers in a deadpan tone.  
  
“Pfft I could hurt you. You know? I was uh, was uh, was uh… telling you. Before. Frank I killed…”  
  
“Karen, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Then what does matter, Frank?”  
  
Her eyes are glassy but that true blue hits him like an ocean wave. Again this would be the perfect moment. Everything inside of him screams to just say it:  
  
_You matter to me._  
  
But he doesn’t. 

“Karen whatever you have done… it lead you here. You’re still here and that… that is enough. I’m glad you’re still here.”

Karen nods and he takes that as acceptance. Frank helps her out of the car and walks her to her building, with both of her hands clinging to the crook of his elbow. As they walk up to the third floor, Karen rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Take me off the pedestal, Frank. I’m not, I’m not, I’m not…”  
  
Her sentence becomes muttering gibberish as he fishes for her keys from her purse.  
  
“No. You’re not.”  
  
She looks up at him. His brings his hand to her face, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek. It’s all he will allow himself to do tonight.  
  
“You’re better. Real.”  
  
He opens her door and she goes in. He doesn’t follow.  
  
“Come inside.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Please?” She asks while dramatically pouting. It lasts for about .2 seconds before she laughs, loud and sing-song like.  
  
“Not tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

For tonight, he has to be sure. He wants this to be done right. He can get it right, what this is between them is reciprocal. It has made him hopeful and believe again.

“I’m sure.”  
  
“Okay we’ll get home safe. This doesn’t feel fair, are you gonna be, gonna be, gonna be…”  
  
“Yes I’ll be fine. Get some sleep and take some aspirin.”  
  
“I can take care of myself.” she says like she’s stating the obvious.  
  
“I know.”  
  
He starts to walk away but she grabs his arm.  
  
“Wait Frank.”  
  
He turns back. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t himself and he’s too tired to fight her.  
  
“Will we ever figure this out?”  
  
_Yes we will. I will. Just give me time._  
  
“I’ll come by tomorrow.” He answers while taking her hand into his.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
She smiles and he smiles back. A moment passes and they both reluctantly let go at the same time.  
  
“Okay, Goodnight, Frank.”  
  
“‘Night, Karen.”  
  
…  
  
Karen would never believe him if he told her.  
  
_I’m sorry._  
_I know I let you down._  
_I’m sorry._  
_I know you love me._  
_I’m sorry._  
_It killed me to leave you at that hospital. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do._  
_I’m sorry._  
_I love…_  
  
_You matter to me._  
  
But maybe she would. Frank wouldn’t blame her though if she didn’t. He hasn’t exactly proved otherwise that she matters to him. That he would always come for her, be there for her. He’s never been the best with words but gestures he can definitely do.  
  
The pot of white roses sits on the floor of the passenger seat. There’s a note. It’s brief but to the point.  
  
_Let’s figure it out._  
  
He’s almost to her place. He’s left her in the cold and dark for too long. The lights of Queensboro Bridge feel like stars, lighting the way and guiding him back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Outnumbered by Dermot Kennedy is linked below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/RR3ul1816P4


End file.
